untitled for now
by Ctinaisfashion
Summary: collabo: 101mizzpoet101 & gurl42069 Kendra's always dreamed of being a wwe diva. She and a friend go to a wwe live event where she meets and spends the night with RKO. What happens when she comes back 3 months later as a diva search contestant? RKO JohnC


**Ok all this is a new story that's going to be hot in more ways than one. This is the first collaboration between myself and 101mizzpoet101. There is lots of graphic sex and violence in this story. So if it's not what you are interested in then don't read it (or skip over it!) Sadly we do not own anyone accept Kendra and Skylar. We have no association with the WWE. **

**Also one other quick note: There are a lot of stories on this site and myself along with mizzpoet have seen people use parts from things we have written without our permission. Now we understand that there are a lot of people with a lot of ideas and sometimes people have the same ideas. So if this story sounds similar to anyone elses it was not intentional at all, and we hope that if you like our story and would like to use an idea from it just please ask us firsts and give us credit for it, because we would do the same.**

**So with that out of the way please enjoy!!!!!**

**Gurl420692005**

Chapter 1

The crowd was on their feet as they watched the divas currently going at it. _'Hair pulling, scratching, a clothesline here and there and barely there clothing. Every WWE fan's fantasy, well male fans.'_ Thought Kendra as she watched from the crowd of twelve-year-old prepubescent boys and horny college guys. It was Kendra's dream to become a WWE diva, but not doing this. Sure she had the sexiness that all the other girls did, but she was so much more than that. She had real heart and talent. Nowadays there were very few divas that could do more than look good and take off their clothes. Kendra wanted to change all that. She wanted to be like the divas from back in the day that kicked ass and looked hot doing it. The current divas were for the most part a joke. She didn't look at any of them as serious competitors; more so an intermission where it meant it was time to get food or take a piss. Kendra was snapped out of her thoughts as she heard the bell ring and Maria's music playing. She sat back down next to her best friend Skylar.

"That was the most bullshit match I have ever seen. I swear every week this shit gets worse and worse." Skylar said sitting down herself munching on some gummi bears.

"I know tell me about it." Kendra said sighing taking a sip of lemonade.

"You know as much as you love this and want to be a diva, I don't see why you would want to waste your time fighting bitches who can't even slap right." She said shaking her head.

"Because this is my dream and I have wanted this for as long as I can remember." She explained.

"I know and I want this for you, but WWE needs to get their shit together cause this Barbie bitch fighting they got going ain't flying with me. What they are they going to do when you get up in here? I say put them bitches in the ring with some chicks from back in the attitude era. Man, them hoes wouldn't know weather to worry about losing a chunk of hair and breaking a nail or getting their asses' stomped into the ground." Skylar said as Kendra laughed. She could always count on Sky to tell it like it is whether she liked it or not.

"I mean really. You can kick some ass for real. Not just fighting, but you have kickboxing, and you've been going to wrestling school. These females here can barley do a clothesline right."

"I know, but I want to be here so bad, and who knows maybe I'll be the one to get the female division in the right direction." Kendra said hopefully. "I want to be in the hall of fame one day like I know Trish and Lita will be."

"I know and you will, I have faith in you. I do, and you need to hurry the hell up and get in there so I don't feel like I'm wasting a portion of my money every time you bring me to one of these shows."

"Oh whatever you know you love it."

"Hell yeah I do, especially since John brought his sexy ass back early, the night isn't a total waste."Sky said.

"Hey what about Randy? He's sexy too."

"Yeah he's hot and all, but come on John Cena does things to my hormones. Plus don't hate me, but I don't like Randy as the champion. Only so much cockiness is sexy."

"Yeah well I love him no matter what."

"I know you do." They continued talking throughout the show until it came time for the main event which was John Cena vs. Mark Henry in an arm wrestling match, but everyone knew Randy would show up. After the John/Randy face off, the crowd began to clear out. Kendra and Skylar were almost to Kendra's car when they saw a nice size crowd making a lot of noise over whoever was caught in the middle of the commotion.

"OH MY GOD! Randy Randy." Some girl screamed as she ran away with her autograph.

"Skylar its Randy. We _so_ have to stay and meet him." She said trying to keep her composure.

"Well I don't want to meet him, so I'll go sit in the car while you get whatever." Skylar said. Kendra gave her the keys and she continued in the direction of the car while Kendra stayed behind and waited her turn. She wanted to make sure she was the last one to meet Randy so she could leave a lasting impression.

It had been nearly an hour and Kendra knew Skylar was pissed because she was an impatient person. Just then she received a text message.

"_**What the fuck is taking so long???" Skygoddess**_

"_**I'm still waiting." Kendra**_

"_**Man, well throw them bitches out the way so you can come the hell on." Skygoddess**_

"_**I wanna meet him last." Kendra**_

"_**Man hurry the hell up I'm not about to be sitting in this big ass dark parking lot all fucking night." Skygoddess.**_

"_**Man whatever, you know if it was John ya ass would be out here." Kendra**_

"_**Damn right, but it's not John so kick rocks." Skygoddess**_

"_**Fuck u too bitch. I'll be there when I get there." Kendra**_

"_**Just hurry up." Skygoddess**_

"_**Hell if it was up to me I would leave with him, not you." Kendra**_

"_**Don't I know it!!!! LOL" Skygoddess**_

"_**Ok so there's only 2 more girls and then me, so hang tight." Kendra**_

Kendra waited patiently for Randy to finish with the other two girls and then it was finally her turn. Randy looked at the final girl standing there. He loved his fans, but he was way beyond tired and ready to head back to his hotel. He had to do a double take with this girl. She was a sight for soar eyes. She looked to be about 5'7 no more than 120lbs. She had a very athletic lean build. The girl had chestnut brown eyes with long eyelashes, full pouty lips, and long brown hair. She definitely wasn't lacking in the rack department either. She had a healthy handful. Not only was she gorgeous, she looked a little on the young side. Randy snapped out of his thoughts as he noticed her standing there waiting for him to say something.

"What can I do for you sweetheart?" He said in that sexy voice of his. Kendra's panties were instantly soaked. She was leaving with this man tonight one way or another.

"Well you wouldn't mind signing this for me would you?" She asked stepping closer to him poking out her chest only enough to make him notice. Not that he needed help with that.

"Cute shirt." He said. She was wearing a Randy Orton shirt but it had been cut to where it hung off the shoulders and was sewn so it fit shorter and tighter around her torso. She also wore a denim mini skirt with some dangerous looking heels.

"Thanks, my friend did it for me." She said as he signed it.

"So who do I make this out to?" He asked.

"Kendra." She replied looking at Randy trying to keep herself from raping him where he stood.

"Hmm, so Kendra how old are you?" he asked making small talk, but it was small talk with a purpose.

"Old enough." She replied.

"Old enough huh?" He asked raising an eyebrow rubbing his chin.

"Yeah." She said standing there looking at him with a look that clearly said 'I wanna take you home.'

"Old enough for what?" He asked.

"Old enough for whatever." She said still not answering his question.

"Hmmm okay, so uh what are you doing tonight?" He asked. Randy was tired but upon meeting Kendra it seemed to slip his mind. He wasn't planning on doing anything with this girl. He was married with a pregnant wife at home, but the road gets lonely and it's nice to have company every once in a while. Sometimes that company may be a beautiful woman. He had never cheated on his wife before and he wasn't planning to now. He just wanted to have some fun. Kendra was standing here talking to Randy Orton. He was asking her what she had planned for the night. If it was up to her it would be him. She had watched him signing autographs so it was safe to assume he wasn't taken. Plus he sounded like he was asking her out, so she was hoping that he wasn't taken.

"Nothing, I was just heading home." She said non chalantly.

"Well uh, you wanna hang with the legend killer for a while?" He said in that cocky voice of his.

"Absolutely." She said. She pulled out her cell to text Sky to let her know.

"_**So um you can go ahead and leave without me!" Kendra**_

"_**What r u talking about?" Skygoddess**_

"_**Randy asked me to hang out." Kendra**_

"_**No SHIT???" Skygoddess**_

"_**For real." Kendra**_

"_**Alright then, have fun." Skygoddess**_

"_**Do u kno me to do otherwise?" Kendra**_

"_**Point taken." Skygoddess**_

Kendra finished text-messaging Sky and told Randy she was ready. They were walking to the garage when a 2008 Audi Q7 pulled up next to them. The window rolled down. Kendra knew it was Sky.

"What's up Sky?"

"Nothing, just making sure you weren't lying so I wouldn't end up having to come all the way back." Skylar said looking from Randy to Kendra.

"Don't worry she's in good hands." Randy said putting his arm around Kendra. Skylar rolled her eyes. She knew Kendra was going crazy inside.

"Mmm-hm." She said glaring at Randy. Skylar pulled off leaving Randy and Kendra alone once again.

"So you ready to go?" He asked.

"Yeah." She said as they walked into the garage to his rental car.

_(Twenty minutes later)_

The car ride to the bar had been laid back; Kendra and Randy shared light sugar coated conversation. When they arrived at the bar, Randy placed his hand on the small of her back and guided her off to the end away from prying eyes. Kendra slid up onto the barstool and leaned her back on the wall so she was facing the bar and partially facing Randy. The bartender came over and Randy asked for a beer, Kendra asked for a caramel apple martini.

"So… Seriously, how old are you?" Randy inquired with a smirk. He knew she must be twenty one or older, simply because of the drink she had ordered.

"I already told you, I'm old enough, why do you keep asking?" Kendra answered with a smile.

"Old enough for what? What are you insinuating that you are old enough for?" Randy continued to question the gorgeous girl next to him further with a playful tone.

"Does it really matter? Since you seem so anxious to know how old I am, what exactly do you think, or do you _hope_ that I am insinuating I am old enough for in the first place?" Kendra fired back with a grin.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Randy asked with a laugh. Whoever this chick was, she was keeping him interested.

"If you are thinking, that I'm insinuating, what you're hoping I'm insinuating, then why can't you answer your own question?" Kendra responded her eyes twinkling.

"Why do you keep answering my questions with questions?" Randy asked chuckling.

"Why do you keep asking me so many questions?" Kendra replied.

"Can you answer anything with an actual statement as opposed to an interrogative?" Randy inquired.

"Yes." Kendra replied simply. Randy laughed and shook his head at her sassiness.

"So why did you want me to sign your autograph?" Randy asked resting his elbow on the bar.

"Because, I hadn't gotten an autograph the whole night, and well, you just happened to be there." Kendra kidded with a smile.

"Ouch that hurt." Randy replied clutching at his chest.

"I'm just kidding with you." Kendra explained touching Randy's shoulder. The two immediately felt sparks go through them at the mere contact. Kendra cleared her throat and looked up into Randy's eyes "I'm quite fond of the Legend Killer." Kendra answered Randy's question.

"Really? You're fond of me?" Randy asked with a big smile.

"Not _you_, the legend killer, your on screen character. As far as you go, well I don't know yet." Kendra explained as their drinks arrived. She sipped on her caramel apple martini savoring the taste.

"So really, how old are you?" Randy asked with a straight face.

"I'm old enough to join the army and die. So like I said, I'm old enough." Kendra responded honestly. Randy nodded at her answer; at least now he knew the woman sitting next to him wasn't shallow. Randy sipped his bear and turned to look at her.

"So… What made you like wrestling?" Randy asked Kendra.

"I've been watching it since I was a kid, with my father. I've always loved wrestling _always_." Kendra told Randy who nodded in understanding.

"Yeah? Well sometimes I get sick of wrestling. Not the ring, not the fans, but the politics of the business." Randy stated straing at his beer bottle.

"That's part of life, no matter how straight forward something seems to be, there's always the politics that come into play and fuck shit up." Kendra told him with a shrug. "That's life, either you grab it by the throat, or you take it up the ass." Kendra exclaimed looking up at Randy.

"Either way you're fucked…" Randy mumbled in aggravation from his day at work.

"Hey, if you keep looking at how fucked up things are, they will get worse. If you focus on how to make them better, then you will start seeing progress." Kendra advised Randy honestly.

Randy turned to her, he squinted his eyes as he thought about her words. He nodded and finished off his beer. "You wanna get outta here?" Randy asked Kendra not in the least bit hesitant.

"Yeah, let's go." Kendra replied. Randy tossed a fifty-dollar bill down on the bar as Kendra slid off the barstool. Once again, Randy placed his hand on the small of her back and guided her out of the bar, and to his rental. He opened the door for her and she got in. He shut the door and walked to the driver's side. After getting in and starting up the car, the pair made their way back to Randy's hotel.

Only moments later did they pull up to the Marriot where he had booked a room for the night. He knew he wouldn't run into any of his co-workers because they were all out partying, sleeping, or headed to the next city. Randy parked in the underground parking garage opting not to use valet. They got into the hotel and managed to get to the elevator without being seen. They finally made it to the eighth floor where his room was located. He looked around once again to make sure no one that knew him was around. Not that he was doing anything wrong; he just didn't want anyone to get the wrong impression. He unlocked the door and held it open for Kendra to enter first.

"Thank you." She said smiling at him as she walked in. Kendra stepped in and looked around while Randy shut the door. The room was nicely set up. It was decorated in off white and red tones. It was big and spacious with a sitting area where there was a sofa and a chair and table. There was a little wall with ice style windows separating the sitting area from the bed. The bed was a nice queen size, with comforters matching the rest of the room. Next to the bed was a sliding glass door where the balcony was located. She turned to Randy and looked at him.

"So what do you want to do now?" She asked.

"Uh I dunno you wanna look and see what movies they have and I'll grab us a couple of drinks." They hadn't had more than one drink a piece, so they were far from being drunk or even tipsy.

"Sure." Kendra slipped off her shoes and sat on the sofa and turned on the television to find something for her and Randy to watch. Randy came back to sit on the couch next to Kendra, while she continued to surf through the channels. Randy handed her a rum and coke.

"Sorry they didn't have much of a variety in there. I hope this is fine."

"Yeah it's fine." She said accepting the drink.

"Finding anything good to watch?" Randy asked taking a gulp of his cold beer.

"Nope not really." She said. Randy took the remote from her and turned the TV off and turned to Kendra.

"Ok then lets just talk some more." He said.

"Ok what do you want to talk about?" She asked him.

"Anything you want." He replied looking at her.

"Ok I have a question." She said.

"Shoot."

"Why did you ask me to come with you tonight, I mean it's not like I didn't want to, but I'm just curious." She stated.

"Well I just thought it was cool how you didn't nearly maul me to death when I met you tonight, and you seemed like a nice enough person, so I asked you to hang with me. Plus I mean I love my friends and all but I see them majority of the week so it's nice to hang with a new face." He explained.

"Okay." She said. They just kinda sat there for a minute after that not really sure what else to do. They had done all the small talking there was to be done. They continued to sit there in silence. Until Kendra decided to speak up, "I'm really glad you invited me to hang out with you tonight. I really had a good time, and it was good to see you as someone other than the legend killer."

"Yeah this is definitely not a habit for me to hang out with fans like this. I'm usually with the guys or headed to the next city already." He said trailing off again. Kendra finished her drink and sat it down on the table. She hesitated a second before she scooted closer to Randy. Randy was finishing off his beer when he felt the weight of the couch shift and become heavier on his side. He swallowed the last of his beer and looked at Kendra. She was just sitting there looking at him. Not in a creepy way she was just admiring his body the way he was slouched on the couch. He was starting to tell her maybe it was time to call it a night but she placed her hand on his cheek and ran her thumb across his lips.

"All I want is _one_ kiss that's all. I'm not asking for more than that." Randy not really sure what to say just nodded. He had really come to like this girl. She was sassy, funny, gorgeous, and he had to admit the road was lonely. _He_ was lonely. Marriage was proving to be really hard because he has barely seen his wife, and whenever he was home he was too tired to really devote the time to her he knew she needed him to. They hadn't made love since she found out she was pregnant. Not that he really missed it in the first place. Sam was not one for experiments and trying new things. She was very shy and modest. Randy needed to feel what he hadn't felt in so long. He loved his wife more than anything, but he needed this. So he let Kendra kiss him. Her lips were warm and soft. Two pillows of perfection cushioned her perfect face. The kiss started off slow at first a couple of small pecks followed by longer open mouth kisses. She had begun to pull away when Randy cradled his hand behind her head to prevent her from moving her mouth from his. He licked her lips asking for entrance. She gladly obliged as she opened her mouth to accept his tongue. He licked the inside of her mouth taking his time to taste her. She tasted like rum and coke of course. But he also tasted a hint of cotton candy from her lips gloss. He moaned into her mouth as she began to push back at his tongue fighting for some control in the situation. She wanted to taste him too. Both of them were trying to be the aggressor, but soon had to come up for air because it was getting a little too intense. They pulled back from each other and stared at one another for a minute. Her lips were swollen and her lip-gloss was long gone because he had licked it all away. She was completely flustered. He was just as flustered as she was. He knew after they kissed and the passion behind it, she wasn't going to leave without him having her.

"Look Kendra I didn't bring you here to try to get you into bed, but dammit I want you right now more than anything. This is not what I do, but I really really have to have you tonight." He said to her in a rush. She looked at him shocked that he was sitting here actually telling her he wanted her. This was a dream come true for her and she was not about to pass this once in a lifetime opportunity up.

"I know you don't do this, and I want this too." She said as he smiled at her and leaned back in to capture her lips once again. He was still slouched on the couch and she was laying half way on top of him. Hands were everywhere caressing, squeezing, and groping. Kendra slid her hands under his t-shirt and felt his rock hard abs and chest for the first time. They both moaned at this. He was so solid and strong and his skin was hot to the touch. She pulled away so that he could take his shirt off. Once he had it off he leaned back on the couch and they resumed kissing once again. He had never in his life kissed a girl that was as good a kisser as Kendra was. It was so addicting. Her lips soon left his as she began to explore his upper body. She moved from his lips to his neck she kissed all around until she found the spot where he responded the most which was the spot below his ear where his neck and shoulder met. She heard him take in a breath as she continued to pay close attention to that spot, but was careful as to not leave a mark. Kendra was now straddling his lap and they had begun grinding crotch against crotch. He grabbed a handful of her ass and squeezed and bucked up against her pressing himself up against her. She pulled away and moaned out loud and grinded with him for a minute before returning to his neck. She was becoming too wet. She was gonna have to take her panties off soon. Randy could feel how wet she was getting because her wetness was beginning to soak into the crotch of his pants. She was now sucking on his Adam's apple which he has never had done to him before. Definitely a hot spot. He felt himself growing harder. Kendra did too. She reached her hand down to grab him through his jeans. She moaned at the size of him and knew this was going to be worth every second. Randy's hands had made their way under her skirt and he had been caressing her through her panties but he pushed them aside as his fingers made contact with her for the first time. She inhaled loudly before she moaned into his ear and nipped at it before continuing back to his chest. She was taking her time kissing and licking the hard smooth surface of his chest. It was driving randy so crazy. He was still just barely rubbing her pussy when she took his hand and placed the whole thing completely over her and gave his hand a squeeze. He squeezed her softly getting another moan from her so he squeezed again this time a little more firmly. He then rubbed the inside of her lips before ever so slowly slipping just one of his long fingers into her dripping pussy. "Oh yeah." She whispered. She was unbelievably wet. He pulled his finger out to just the tip and pushed it all the way back in. He did that a few times before picking a steady rhythm, fucking her with his finger like he would be soon enough with his dick. Soon enough one finger became two then three. It was feeling so good to Kendra that she was losing concentration on what she was doing and pulled away from sucking on his nipples to ride herself to orgasm which was becoming harder to hold back. He began thrusting his fingers faster into her pussy as she began riding his fingers faster as her inner muscles tightened and she came all over his hand. She fell limp against him to catch her breath for a min. He withdrew his fingers from her and looked at his hand. It was covered in her juices. He brought his hand to his mouth and licked his fingers clean.

"Mmm so good. " Randy says. As he gets the juice from the rest of his hand. He sticks out a finger to her for her to taste herself. "Taste." He tells her. She takes him by the wrist and sucks his middle finger into her mouth and sucks. She moans around his finger before pulling it out of her mouth. She then returns to her journey down his chest to his abs. She gets on her knees in front of him leaving him up on the couch. She undid the button and zipper on his jeans and instructed him to lift up so she could pull his jeans and boxers off. To say he was big was the understatement of the century. Man was packing something serious. She was so excited. She immediately kissed the tip of Randy's dick, collecting all the precum that had beaded up. She started to suck him slowly at first getting a feel of his size and his reactions. She started at the base of his dick finding a vein and licking the path it made back to the top of his dick. She also paid attention to the underside of the head of his dick. Many women didn't know about that hot spot. Randy was feeling all sorts of sensations he had never felt before. She even sucked his balls. His wife would never give him head so it's been a while, and he was enjoying it. He was going to cum really soon and he didn't want to end the night so quickly. He pulled her up and stood up with her and pushed her up to the nearest wall. He quickly took off her clothes and began to taste her everywhere. He started at her neck sucking making sure to leave his mark. After leaving at least three marks on her neck. He moved to her breast making sure to pay equal attention to both of them. He started from the underside of her breast and licked around in a circle getting closer and closer to her nipple. Randy finally got to her nipple and laid his tongue flat against it and flicked it a couple of times before blowing on it watching it tighten in response. He did the other one the same way before pushing both of her breasts together and sucking on her nipples at the same time. After he finished with her breasts, he continued his journey south. He made a quick stop at her navel and dipped his tongue in a few times before going where he knew she was waiting for him to go. Kendra was leaning against the wall as Randy was kneeling in front of her. He told her to open her legs a little more and then he just grabbed one and threw it over his shoulder. He took his index fingers from each hand and spread her open. She hissed as the cool air hit her. She was perfect and beautiful. Waxed completely clean and so wet and ready for him, but he wasn't ready yet. He still had to taste her. He took his tongue and he started as far back as he could all the way up to the front in one big lick. She nearly collapsed to the floor when he did that. He did it again two more times but making sure to give her clit a suck too. He was going to kill her doing this. She was groaning so loud, but not to where people would be disturbed. He continued to kiss and lick all over her pussy giving attention to every part of her from the outer lips to the inner lips. He currently had her clit between his teeth gently flicking it at a very fast pace. She wouldn't be able to hold on much longer. He let go of her clit and pulled away from her for a minute. She was mad that he had stopped but he soon surprised her by taking her other leg and lifting on his other shoulder so now she was balancing on his strong shoulders and using the wall for leverage. He went back to eating her out and inserted his tongue into her pussy and began to tongue fuck her fast and furiously while he thumbed her clit. She was having a hard time keeping balance because she was grabbing the back of his head while bucking onto his tongue and using the other hand to keep her leaned back against the wall.

"Randy OH MY GOD! I'm gonna cum right now." She practically screamed as he braced his arms around her legs to keep her from falling when she came. When she came. He wasn't expecting her to come as much as she was right at this moment. Luckily, Randy was a pro and he swallowed every last drop. He slowly lifted her off his shoulders, stood up, and held her for a minute to give her a chance to catch her breath. She looked at him and laughed when she saw his face was pretty wet but it wasn't all over. She took her hand and laughed as she wiped the sweat from his face.

"Better?" He asked.

"Yeah." She said.

"Good cause we're far from done." He said lifting her and turning her to face the wall before entering her swiftly filling her to the hilt.

"Shit." He exclaimed.

"What?" She asked.

"I don't have any condoms." He said which was pointless because he was already in her.

"Oh I get the shot so we're good."

"Ok good." He said before he resumed, he thrusted hard and fast into her. She tried to brace herself as best she could because he was wild with it but she was loving it.

"Oh, Randy baby you fuck me so good."

"Uh…ugh yeah you like that?" Randy said pounding into her.

"Oh yeah…uh..mmm….ye-yea—YEAH OH MY GOD IM CUMMING, oh yeah YES. She screamed as she came again. Randy pulled out of her and walked around the wall to get to the bed. He dropped her on the bed, but not hard. Before Randy could get in the bed she was kneeling and took him into her mouth. His eyes rolled in the back of his head. He was going to cum soon but he wasn't ready just yet. He pulled her away from his dick and lay on the bed and pulled her on top of him. They kissed and grouped for a minute before she sat up and positioned herself over his dick. She started to lower herself down on him holding his dick steady. She only got down as far as the head before she pulled off him again. She did this on and off a few more times before Randy decided he had enough. He grabbed her hips and slammed her down onto himself. He held her still as he thrusted wildly into her. Kendra soon took over grinding and bucking against him to regain her control. Once he stopped she rode him slowly back and forwards moving her hips in slow agonizing steady circles. She started to quicken her pace and began bouncing up and down on Randy's dick. Randy was loving the view so much. The way her big tits bounced up and down it was almost too much. He sat up and took a nipple into his mouth. Randy flipped them over and bucked into her but slowed down. They were both hot and sweaty. Sweat dripped from his face onto her chest as he continued to ride her. He reached for her hands and intertwined their fingers and brought their hands above her head and slowed his pace back down again. He stared into her eyes as he made love to her now. It had been so long. He felt her inner muscles begin to tighten around him and he looked at her as she began to close her eyes.

"No keep them open. Look at me." He told her. He untangled his hands from hers and ran his hands down her sides and then he wrapped his strong muscular arms around her and held her as both of their climaxes approached. She held onto him and he felt his balls pull closer to his body. He kissed her as they both exploded together and his hot seed spilled into her womb. They continued to kiss passionately as they groaned into each other's mouths. He spilled out the last of his cum and her walls finally stopped spasming around him. Randy kissed Kendra's neck and chest before moving back up to her mouth and then rolling off her, but pulling her with him. They looked at each other. She smiled at him and he kissed her again and they both moaned. "Thanks I needed that" He said to her. Kendra smiled before looking down at his chest and kissing it softly. He looked to see where the covers were but they weren't on the bed anymore so he just hugged her tighter and they fell into a deep slumber.

_(The next day)_

Kendra awoke feeling better than she ever had. She looked around not fully aware of her surroundings. Slowly the memories came back to her as she felt two strong arms wrapped around her. She smiled and looked over her shoulder at Randy who was spooned behind her. She sighed and laid there for a couple of minutes before looking at the clock on the nightstand in front of her. It was 5:30 am. Kendra knew Randy would probably be getting up soon and she was not sure how he would feel about the previous night when he woke up. She did not want to have to deal with the awkwardness or his possible change of attitude if he decided to be a dick and toss her out like she was a ring rat. Kendra slowly pulled Randy's arms from around her without waking him up. She got up and walked into the restroom. She opted to wash up instead of a shower so she wouldn't wake him. After she finished she walked back into the sitting room to where her clothes were thrown everywhere. She collected them all and got dressed. She thought about going back over to Randy and giving him a goodbye kiss, but decided against it. She grabbed her purse and went to open the door when she saw his cell phone sitting on the table. She was going to keep on her way but quickly grabbed his phone and flipped it open. He had a ton of missed calls. "Hmm I wonder who Sam is?" She said shrugging it off and entering her phone number before sitting it back in its spot. She took one last look around the room before gently opening the door and exiting.

Randy awoke about an hour later. He shivered from the lack of covers and looked around the room through half sleepy eyes. He felt around the bed for Kendra but she wasn't there. He sat up and looked but there was no sign of her. He got up and walked around the wall to see all her clothes were gone. He sighed and walked back over to the bed and plopped down where he sighed again. He wouldn't have minded waking up next to her, but he knew it was probably for the best that she was already gone.

_(Three months later…)_

"So you know who the chicks are this time?" An uninterested John Cena asked his best friend Randy Orton.

"Nope and I really don't care." Randy said just as uninterested as John. They were talking about the upcoming diva search contest.

"Vince needs to really give it up already. They're not gonna be around long anyways." John said.

"Tell me about it. He keeps giving these fake chicks who know nothing about what we do, money that could be on my paycheck." Randy said looking at the TV screen in John's locker room where he and John were occupied in a game of Tekken. This was their regular routine before a show. They still had a couple of hours to go so they were both still in their street clothes lounging.

"So how's the wifey?" John asked. Randy drew a deep sigh.

"Fine, but I can tell she hates the way things are. She's just too nice to say it."

"Well she knew what you did when she met you and when she married you, so she really can't complain." John said glancing over to his friend.

"True. I'm just grateful she's not complaining, but I know that once she can't take it any more, my life is going to be a living hell, it'll be a fucking nightmare." Randy assured John.

_(Four hours later)_

Randy took a swig from his bottle of water as he walked through the back halls of the arena, now dressed in his full ring attire. He walked past a monitor and looked at it, before doing a double take. Randy spit out his mouth full of water when he saw Kendra grab the microphone as she stood in the middle of the ring in front of the other finalists in the 2008 WWE Diva Search. "HEY

GUYS! MY NAME IS KENDRA AND I'M 18 YEARS OLD AND I'M FROM NEW HAVEN CONNECTICUT! AND YOU ALL SHOULD PICK ME TO BE THE 2008 WWE DIVA SEARCH WINNER!" Kendra introduced herself with a huge smile and exclaimed with a warm inviting tone.


End file.
